


The Legendarily Stinky Saiyan

by addmultiplydividesplit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Femdom, Fetish, Gross, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addmultiplydividesplit/pseuds/addmultiplydividesplit
Summary: Having taken over Caulifla’s gang, Kale forces her friend to endure her horrid gas while she gorges herself.





	The Legendarily Stinky Saiyan

Caulifla wasn't much of a chef, but luckily the woman she was cooking for didn't have the most discerning palette. The food itself didn't matter nearly as much as the amount. Whatever it was, as long as there was a ton of it, she would be satisfied. The food did look pretty good despite this though, a pile of shiny, greasy meats that reached from the table to the ceiling.

*GrRrrroOorRp*

Caulifla found her stomach growling and her mouth watering at the savory aroma. She knew better than to take any for herself, though. A single bite would mean dire consequences. Instead, she separated the meat into two piles, and then hoisted those enormous piles onto a pair of wide silver plates. With one plate balanced on each hand, she made her way slowly and carefully into the adjacent room where the new leader of her gang now resided.

Kale sat atop a makeshift throne, similar to the one Caulifla had once resided in, with a large, plain dining table placed in front of it. It was larger than the other Saiyan's had been, though, to accommodate the stature of her 'Controlled' Berserk Super Saiyan form, in which she now almost permanently resided. She wasn't as towering as she was in her Berserk Form, though she was still significantly taller and more muscular than most of the other Saiyans there, and Caulifla herself. Standing at around seven feet in total, her musculature dense, not quite lean but certainly not bulky. Her midriff-baring shirt left her rock-hard eight-pack completely exposed. Her hair was spiky and glowing as Super Saiyan hair tended to be, sporting a slight greenish tinge instead of the usual pure gold. Her eyes weren't entirely white without pupils, though they still had a startling intensity to them. She wore her usual combination of a dark midriff top, a mid-length red skirt and belt, and a pair of golden bracelets around her arms. They must've been made of a remarkably elastic material, as they fit her perfectly in each of her forms despite them being of dramatically different size.

"Hey Kale, dinner's ready!" Caulifla said with the plates in hand, her tone high-pitched and faux-cheery. Kale's response was a grunt, as she waved her hand towards Caulifla, beckoning her to come closer.

Caulifla hesitated, her fake smile vanishing from her face. "Can't I just leave it over here so you can come and get it yourself?"

"Bring it here, now," she snarled. Caulifla's legs quivered in her baggy pants.

"Are you...are you sure? If I walk any further, I'm afraid I might loose my balance and drop it all."

"You won't," Kale replied. Her tone made it clear that this was a threat, rather than a reassurance. Caulifla gulped. She made her way towards Kale, one long, careful step at a time. Her nervousness was causing the two mountains of meet to tremble dangerously. The fact that they were liable to fall over at any moment just made her more nervous, which in turn made her more shaky, and so the cycle continued. Fortunately, she managed to make her way across the room to where Kale sat without incident. She laid the plates down on the table with a sigh of relief. Though this felt like a victory, Caulifla knew that her troubles had only just begun.

"There, eat up!" Caulifla said, managing to regain some of her false enthusiasm from before.

Kale ignored the other Saiyan, devoting all of her attention to the two steaming piles of meat laid out before her. Caulifla turned to move back towards the kitchen, but she was stopped by a powerful hand grabbing her arm.

"Stay here," she said, yanking Caulifla towards her. She gulped. "Are you sure about that? The kitchen's pretty messy, I should probably clean it up..."

Kale looked her dead in the eye and snarled. Caulifla was terrified, it was rare to see the cocky Saiyaness so rattled.

"O-oh, alright!" she stammered. "Is there anything you need me to do for you?"

Kale shook her head. She released her grip on Caulifla's arm, and used her free hand to yank a particularly large, greasy drumstick from the pile of meat in front of her. Caulifla wasn't sure what to make of this. What was it Kale wanted from her, exactly? Whatever it was, she had a feeling that she wouldn't like it. Since she wasn't allowed to leave, she had no choice but to watch as Kale tore into the first of the many drumsticks with her teeth.

Her sharp Saiyan canines tore through the flesh with ease. That wasn't to say that Kale's eating was graceful though, far from it. She ripped and tore at the drumbstick sloppily until it was stripped bare, leaving her mouth covered in grease and meat juice. Her mouth hung half-open as she ate, allowing flecks of spittle and bits of meat to rain down on the table. The wet slurps and snaps her mouth produced as she gnawed her way down to the bone were sickening too.

Was this why Kale wanted Caulifla to stay, so she could watch her eat like a disgusting animal? She couldn't imagine why she would want that, unless she was just looking to upset her. If that was her goal, it was definitely working. Caulifla found herself involuntarily cringing every time Kale bit down, and produced either a chilling crunch or a nauseating slurp. It was quite a feat to be especially gross at eating for a Saiyan, but Kale was more than up for the challenge.

The first drumstick was stripped bare in seconds, though Caulifla's revulsion made it feel like an hour. She knew better than to think it'd be over after only one drumstick, but she still felt disheartened as Kale pulled a juicy cut of meat from her plate and brought it to her grease-smeared lips. At least there wasn't a bone for her to crunch against this time, but there would still be plenty of horrid wet and squishy sounds to make up for it. She devoured the second, and then a third, and a fourth, and a fifth piece of meat with the same efficiency she'd shown before. Caulifla could see her friend's muscular stomach bloating noticeably from all the food she'd eaten. Though she looked swollen, she was still far from full.

After finishing her fifth peace of meat, Kale paused, and clarified why she had insisted that Caulifla stay close to her in the most horrifying way possible. She grabbed Caulifla and yanked her towards her, so their faces were inches apart. Kale's lips parted, not because she chose to open them, but because the toxic belch that erupted from her gut forced them open. The smell was so foul as to be visible in the form of a light green cloud of smog. The cloud floated around Caulifla's head for several torturous seconds, during which she was assaulted by the horrid scent of Kale's gas.

So Kale was keeping her her for the purpose of tormenting her after all. It was still a bit shocking seeing the once cute, innocent Kale producing something so foul, but Caulifla shouldn't have been surprised. This wasn't the first time this had happened, after all.

"How do you like that?" Kale taunted. More hot, malodorous fumes leaked out of her mouth when she spoke, which Caulifla was forced to sniff. Kale's putrid belch rattled her to her very core, but she wasn't about to let her know that.

"Heh, that was nothing," Caulifla said confidently, though deep down she was dreading whatever Kale was about to assault her nostrils with next.

"Oh really?" Kale said. "I'll make sure my next one is even bigger then."

Caulifla gulped. The old Kale wouldn't have called her bluff, but that wasn't who she was dealing with any more. Kale resumed eating in the sickening way that was now standard for her. The fact that Caulifla knew that she was gorging herself so she could brew something fearsome in her guts to unleash directly into her face made the experience of watching her chomp and slurp even worse. Every slosh and glorp of her stomach made Caulifla imagine what her next rancid belch would smell like. The smell of the last one was still fresh in her mind though, and the vapors of it still lingered in the air. It wasn't as bad as it was initially, but it was still enough to make Caulifla hesitate before every inhalation.

Kale continued to chomp away, making a significant dent in the meat pile, though there was still plenty to go. All the meat she had eaten bulged her stomach significantly. Her abs could still be seen stretched over her food baby, her navel reddened and jutting out from the pressure. Every few seconds, it would emit a gurgle that would make Caulifla shudder.

After eating non-stop continuously for several minutes, Kale paused, placing a bone with only a few bits of flesh left clinging to it on the table. Her stomach was now distended enough to bridge the gap between her body and the table, forcing her to push her chair back to allow the burgeoning musclegut more room to grow. Caulifla knew that it was only a matter of time before another hot, repulsive gale of gut gas was blasted into her sensitive nose.

She expected some theatrics leading up to it, but the casual way in which Kale unleashed her second belch made it worse somehow. She simply turned her head towards Caulifla, let the continuous blast of lime-colored gas erupt from her jaws, and then went right back to digging in the moment it stopped. Caulifla recoiled, but she didn't run away, as she knew the consequences for that would be severe. Instead she stayed rooted in place, watching helpless and horrified as her former friend gorged herself, wondering when the next blast of vile gas would come.

She didn't have to wait long. As Kale's stomach continued to fill, becoming more round and swollen, more gas started to build within it as well. Instead of just letting the pent-up fumes escape her, Kale took an active role in forcing them out. She pressed her hand against her great, globular gut, and pushed down until the smog that had been building exploded out.

*FRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRrrrrrRRRRRRRT*

Caulifla shuddered. The sound, smell, and putrid dark-green color of this particular expulsion made it clear to her that it had come out of Kale's ass rather than her mouth. The smell was a toxic, nostril-rotting mixture of swamp ass, raw sewage and meat grease. Caulifla felt queasy, her eyes watering, her vision dimming, her nostrils burning, her ears even ringing as a result of the explosive sound. She swore that she even saw the legs of Kale's chair buckling from the force of her flatulence.

Not content with simply letting her anal vapors linger in the air, Kale once again went out of her way to torment the Saiyan who she'd once called sis. Kale waved at the air with her massive hand, sending the fumes that Caulifla would've otherwise avoided on a path straight into her nose. She ended up inhaling about twice as much of Kale's gas as she otherwise would have. By time her airy assault was done, Caulifla was sure she was going to pass out, which at this point would've been a mercy.

Kale wasn't going to let her off that easy though. She proceeded to stuff the remaining meat into her mouth with one hand. The other she used to grab Caulifla by her tube top. If she had been just a little more reckless as she yanked Caulifla towards her, she would've left the poor former gang leader totally topless. Modesty was the least of Caulifla's concerns though. Now she was inches away from Kale's chewing face. From this distance, whenever a spray of meat juice infused spittle or flecks of mostly chewed food flew out of the sides of Kale's mouth, it would land directly on Caulifla's face. She could hear Kale chewing so much clearer too. She could make out the, for lack of a better word, nuance of the sounds her mouth made-the subtle scraping of her teeth against bone, the wet smacking of her lips, the squishing and tearing whenever she gnawed at a particularly juicy chunk of flesh. She could even hear Kale's stomach churning away at the excess of meat within it, turning it into gas that she'd no doubt be forced to smell.

Kale's stomach was enormous now; she looked as though she had swallowed an average-sized Saiyan whole, or perhaps two of them. Considering how debased and gluttonous Kale was acting, Caulifla wouldn't put such an act past her.

What she wasn't expecting, though she probably should have, was Kale belching directly into her face point-blank. Caulifla closed her eyes instinctively, so she couldn't see the green smoke that accompanied it, but she could feel the humid gas and wet flecks of spittle against her face. The smell was so much more concentrated this close to the source, without any time for it to disperse or fresh air to dilute it. Caulifla was forced to smell Kale's eruction in its most pure and rancid form. As much as she loved it, she wasn't sure if she could ever bring herself to eat meat again after this, now that she would permanently associate its smell with Kale's putrid innards.

While Caulifla was reeling from Kale's shotgun blast belch, the Berserker Saiyan finished off the last of her massive meal, patting her cartoonishly distended muscle gut with a sigh.

She patted her gut, so satisfied by her meal that she forgot to aim her next belch at Caulifla. Instead, she aimed it straight up, making the ceiling quake as though it was going to collapse. Caulifla still caught a few whiffs of the meaty stench, but at least it wasn't being blasted straight into her nostrils this time.

That wasn't the last of Kale's gas though. All the remaining gas in her gut was expelled through her ass, a triumphant trumpet blast to celebrate the conclusion of her meal.

*BRrRrRoooOOoOOooooooOOOoOOoOOOoOOOOOOOOOooOOooOOOoOOooOOOOORRrrrRRrRPppp*

Usually, when the ground shook like this it was because of a pitched battle, not excessive flatulence, but Kale's gas was strong enough to make the floor quake. The force was indeed comparable to that of a ki blast, because it sent Caulifla flying across the room and into the nearby wall Kale didn't need to worry about where she was aiming her gas, nor if she was pushing it towards Caulifla or not, nor where Caulifla was standing in relation to her. Even on the other side of the room, Caulifla got a fierce nose full of it despite being as far away from Kale as she could. Kale's fart was so powerful that it filled the entire gang's compound, every last square inch of it, with a dense cloud of that swamp colored smog. The compound had been made airtight to help avoid discovery by the law, a decision that Caulifla was beginning to regret. The aftermath of Kale's mega fart was left to linger in the air with nowhere to go.

Caulifla could just barely see Kale through the fog with her eyes watering from the stench. By squinting, she could make out the detritus at Kale's feed, a mixture of splintered wood and jagged fragments of metal. It took Caulifla a few seconds to piece together what must've happened. It was a good thing that the initial blast of Kale's fart had knocked Caulifla away, because apparently it was powerful enough to reduce the nearby table and throne she was sitting at to rubble.

She staggered about drunkenly, her mind too fried by repeated exposure to Kale's gas to remember where any of the the escape routes in her lair were. She could do nothing as Kale walked towards her, emerging from the fog with her arm outstretched. Caulifla was lifted off her feet, eyes closed in anticipation of another belch being unleashed into her face.

"Looks like I need a new seat," she said. "I think you'll do."

Before Caulifla could ask what she meant, she was marched over to the center of the chamber, and thrown face-up to the ground. Something red, round, and large overtook her field of vision. By time she determined what it was, her nose was already sandwiched between Kale's fat, odorous asscheeks, and it was already too late.

"MMMmmmmFffffF!" Caulifla screamed, just as Kale did something that made her regret opening her mouth. Caulifla was so close to Kale's anus that she could feel it flexing as it opened to unleash its hot payload directly into her nostrils. While it wasn't as powerful as the room-filling furniture shattering fart she had unleashed prior, it smelled just as bad-perhaps even worse, since she was taking it fresh from the source.

"Better get used to this," she said, picking up an uneaten drumstick off the ground, letting spittle rain down on Caulifla's bare midsection as she bit into it. "I don't like a fart cushion that complains."


End file.
